warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 2
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :Moth Flight crashes through the heather and explodes onto the grass a moment after Spotted Fur. He is already scanning the moortop, and Moth Flight does the same. Willow Tail crouches in a dip near the edge of the gorse patch, and peers into a rabbit burrow. She is telling Silver Stripe that they will get her out. A wail answers to hurry and that she is scared. White Tail appears and peers into the burrow, informing them that she had been there for ages. Black Ear paces around them, fur bushed out, and says that they tried to reach her but she is too far down. :Moth Flight is relieved that the kits are safe, but freezes when she realizes that Silver Stripe might not be. Spotted Fur asks what happened, and Willow Tail predicts that Silver Stripe fell into the tunnel but can’t get out. She sympathizes that the kit is very scared but that the hole is too narrow for her to squeeze through. Moth Flight catches up and peers into the burrow where Silver Stripe’s wails grow louder. She calls down to the she-kit if she is hurt. Silver Stripe squeaks that she isn’t yet, but is sure that she can hear paw steps coming toward her. Black Ear assumes that it is a badger, and White Tail unsheathes his claws, declaring that he will save her. He sticks his head into the hole and burrows into the tunnel, but is stopped when Spotted Fur grabs the kit’s tail in his teeth and hauls him backwards, claiming that they won’t lose both of them. White Tail tries to scrabble free, and frets about the badger, but Willow Tail assures him that the tunnel is too small for badgers. White Tail wonders about rats, causing Moth Flight’s fear to turn to anger. She snaps at the kits why they didn’t stay in camp. Black Ear meets her gaze and says that they were going to ask her to leave, but that she was asleep. Willow Tail flashes the white she-cat a look, and asks if she was responsible for watching them. Moth Flight drops her gaze guiltily and admits so, irritated that Slate had asked her to watch the kits when she was a featherbrain. :Spotted Fur begins tearing at the grass around the tunnel entrance, and suggests to get Silver Stripe out, since despite no rat smell, she must be cold and hungry. Willow Tail nods and together the two cats dig out soil around the rim. Moth Flight watches and notices that the soil here explodes as it hits the ground, and isn’t as wet as dark as on high moor; and that the grass is softer too. Willow Tail breaks into her thoughts by ordering her to stop staring and help. Moth Flight hops forward and scrapes out soil beside Spotted Fur. She can see Silver Stripe’s muzzle, and Moth Flight wonders if different plants grow here. As she helps dig, she glances around, looking for unusual leaf shapes nearby. :Willow Tail sits back and says it should be big enough. Spotted Fur frowns that it’s too small for him, though Silver Stripe is already trying to scrabble up the steep sides of the slope. She yowls in frustration every time she slides down. Willow Tail notes that Moth Flight is small enough to squeeze in, and tells her to give the kit a boost. Moth Flight is reluctant as she does not like running through tunnels, but Spotted Fur nudges her shoulder with his muzzle and urges her not to think about the dark, since Silver Stripe needs help. Moth Flight steadies her breath and slithers into the hole. A musky smell swirls around her, and she shivers, fearful as the darkness of the tunnel presses around her. :Silver Stripe flings herself at Moth Flight and purrs that she saved her. Moth Flight realizes how brave the kit had been, trapped for so long, and wonders how far the tunnel stretches and what might be at the end of it. She smells and hears for rats, but the tunnel is clear. She apologizes to Silver Stripe for falling asleep, adding that she should have watched her. Silver Stripe’s muzzle brushes her check and the kit apologizes for running off. Moth Flight suggests getting out of there, and ducks her nose beneath the kits haunches. She gives the order to jump, and heaves upward as Silver Stripe leaps, smelling Spotted Fur’s breath as he reaches down and grabs the kit’s scruff. White Tail squeaks his sister’s name, and Black Ear excitedly mews that he thought rats would get her. Spotted Fur purrs and asks Moth Flight if she is coming. :Moth Flight hardly hears him as a sharp tang touches her nose. She opens her mouth, intrigued, and finds that it is an unfamiliar sour scent mingled with the heavy smell of earth. She glances down the tunnel, and sees white roots dangle from to roof of the tunnel a tail-length away. It doesn’t smell like grass roots, heather, or gorse, and Moth Flight thinks that she knew there must be special plants growing in the sandy soil. She pads deeper through the tunnel until her face brushes the roots. She licks them and, fascinated by their sweet flavor, wonders what the plant’s leaves look like. She knows that she isn’t far from the surface and leans back on her haunches to dig upward through the earth around the roots. She suspects that if she can claw away a few pawfuls of soil, she will be able to drag the whole plant down and look at if properly. :Spotted Fur calls for her and asks where she is. Moth Flight calls that she is coming, but dirt spills onto her tongue as she speaks and she coughs, spitting it out. Willow Tail sharply mews at her to hurry up, reminding her that they must get the tired and hungry kits back to their mother. Moth Flight claims that she won’t be long and scrabbles harder at the soil, screwing up her eyes against the earth that showers her face. The roots are thicker and higher up, and she curls her claws into their flesh and tugs. They slide free, bringing dirt with them as Moth Flight drags the plant down into the tunnel. She lays it on the ground, trying to make shape of the leaves, but is interrupted by Willow Pelt furiously urging her to come. Moth Flight grasps the plant between he jaws and races back along the tunnel. She reaches up and is thankful to feel Spotted Fur haul her up by her scruff. :Willow Tail angrily asks what the plant in Moth Flight’s jaws is, and the white she-cat drops it, sputtering that she doesn’t know but wants to find out. Willow Tail glares at her, and snaps that she will not bring it with her, and the kits are two moons old and too tired to walk, and thus need carrying. Moth Flight’s heart sinks and she gazes at the plant. Its bright green leaves have scalloped edges and smells pungent. She protests that she cannot leave it behind. She knows all of the plants on the high moor but this is new, and she looks hopefully at Spotted Fur and asks if one of the kits could ride on his back. Black Ear, eyes dull with tiredness, offers to ride, claiming it is better than being carried, but Willow Tail snaps at Moth Flight if she really thinks he will have the strength to hang on to Spotted Fur’s back all the way to camp. Spotted Fur apologizes to Moth Flight that the kits need to be carried. Black Ear promises that he can make it and Spotted Fur soothes him that of course the kit could, but that it would be easier for him if he lets Moth Flight carry him. Moth Flight sighs, realizing the plant will have to wait, and murmurs that she can come back and fetch it later, stroking the soft furry leaves with her paws. Willow Tail impatiently asks what she wants with a dead weed, and Moth Flight answers that it is interesting. Willow Tail sighs that cats are meant to hunt prey, not plants. :Spotted Fur noses Black Ear toward Moth Flight and meows that if all cats were the same, life would be dull. Willow Tail huffs disapprovingly and scoops up Silver Stripe by her scruff. Spotted Fur takes White Tail and Moth Flight carries Black Ear between her jaws. He is light as prey and she realizes how vulnerable the kits had been out on her own. She feels a flash of guilt as she follows Willow Tail and Spotted Fur to camp. The kit swings limply from her jaws, and doesn’t fidget like he does when she tries to get him into his nest in the evenings. She realizes that he must be exhausted, and quickens her pace to fall into step with Spotted Fur. :They slide into single file as they approach a thick swatch of heather. Willow Tail goes first, and Spotted Fur waits for Moth Flight to duck in front of him. She follows the she-cat to where an old sheep trail cuts through the bushes. As they near the far edge of the heather patch, Willow Tail slows and pricks her ears. Moth Flight stiffens, wondering if Willow Tail had heard a badger or dog. Moth Flight breathes deeply, but can only taste Black Ear’s warm scent. Willow Tail puts Silver Stripe down and pushes through the heather. Spotted Fur slides past Moth Flight, dropping White Tail beside his sister, and asks what’s wrong. Black Ear begins to struggle and asks what that smell is. Moth Flight places him beside his littermates and smells a strong tang of a strange tom. Spotted Fur’s hackles raise and he heads after Willow Tail, telling Moth Flight to wait there with the kits. :Moth Flight calls that it is just a SkyClan tom, as he smells different from her Clanmates. She wonders why Willow Tail and Spotted Fur as so edgy. She shoos the kits ahead as she noses through the heather, and sees Red Claw stretching lazily on a sunlit patch of grass. She wonders why Willow Tail is snarling, since they had been rogues together before choosing their Clans. The tabby hisses why he is on WindClan land, and Moth Flight glances at Spotted Fur questioningly, wondering why Willow Tail was so furious, as Red Claw is doing no harm. Spotted Fur shrugs as Red Claw responds that he came to enjoy the sunshine, but Willow Tail spits that it is their land, and he should be there. Black Ear marches forward, showing his teeth, and repeats that is their land. Red Claw is amused and asks what the harm is as he is not hunting. Spotted Fur asks how they know he is not hunting, and Willow Tail agrees that they don’t, telling Red Claw to not be on WindClan land, as he always brings trouble. Moth Flight wonders if Willow Tail knows something about Red Claw that the rest of the Clan doesn’t, and is curious if he is dangerous. She instinctively sweeps her tail around the kits to draw them near. :Red Claw gets to his paws and faces Willow Tail. He growls that she is not WindClan or SkyClan’s leader, and she cannot tell him what to do. Willow Tail unsheathes her claw, but Spotted Fur pads between the two cats, and mews that it isn’t worth fighting over, adding that they can tell Wind Runner about it. Moth Flight is uneasy at what Wind Runner might say, since the borders were made to make sure that each Clan had enough to feed themselves, but she thinks that there is more than enough prey on the moor, and Red Claw isn’t hunting. :Red Claw is annoyed at Spotted Fur and says that he is just tired and enjoying a sunny clearing a short distance from his border. He asks if Wind Runner would ever care, but Spotted Fur replies that he could go and ask her, and adds that he doesn’t want trouble, and he chose to join SkyClan, so there must be a sunny clearing somewhere in his territory. Red Claw angrily accepts and turns away, stalking toward the heather. :Silver Stripe asks Moth Flight who he was. She replies that he was just a SkyClan cat, unsure herself on why things had gotten so tense. Black Ear pads toward the grass Red Claw had flattened, nose twitching, and asks if SkyClan cats are bad. Moth Flight is slightly irritated and answers they are just like him and her. She doesn’t understand why there have to be borders between the Clans, as they just make everyone suspicious of each other. She wonders if a Clan would let another starve or go thirsty. :Willow Tail’s pelt still bristles, and she notes that they should follow Red Claw to make sure he leaves, as one can’t trust SkyClan cats. Moth Flight tells the she-cat not to say that in front of the kits, and thinks that there is already enough gossip about the traits of each Clan. Spotted Fur meows that they should get the kits back to Slate, and Moth Flight agrees, as White Tail shivers against her belly. Willow Tail points out that Moth Flight didn’t seem worried about that when she was digging out her weed, and wonders if Red Claw will stay on their land. Moth Flight asks who cares, and, picking up White Tail’s scruff, begins to pad toward camp, annoyed at Willow Tail. Spotted Fur assures Willow Tail that Red Claw will leave, as even SkyClan cats know better than to mess with Wind Runner. :Willow Tail watches the heather for a few more moments then sighs and agrees, beginning to walk back toward camp. Soon, Moth Flight can see the dip where the camp nestles into the hillside, and after a few more paw steps, they see its heather walls. Spotted Fur walks beside her, and she wonders why he had been so tough on Red Claw. She hears a yowl, and Slate and Wind Runner bound from camp. Slate fearfully asks if they are okay and safe, but Spotted Fur assures her that though they are a bit cold and hungry, there is no harm done. Moth Flight gently puts White Tail down, and he runs toward his mother, nuzzling into her flank. Silver Stripe, struggling in Willow Tail’s jaws, wails that she fell down a rabbit hole, and that Moth Flight had to climb down and save her. White Tail tells Slate that she was in there for ages, and Black Ear adds that they thought a badger would eat her. Slate pulls her kits to her belly, eyes glistening with worry. :Spotted Fur reassures Slate that it was only a rabbit hole, too small for badger, and that they had to dig it open before Moth Flight could rescue her. Moth Flight feels gratitude toward Spotted Fur, and thinks that she always defends her, but is nervous when she catches Wind Runner’s eye. Her mother scolds her that she was asked to watch them. Moth Flight stares at her paws, apologizes, and Slate laps at her kits, murmuring that it was her fault, as she was in a hurry to lie down. She says that she should have asked someone more reliable to watch them, and Moth Flight is offended at her words. She looks at her mother, whose eyes still burn with rage. Wind Runner growls that Moth Flight is old enough to know better, and that her Clanmates should be able to rely on her. Moth Flight shifts her paws again and mumbles that it won’t happen again, but Wind Runner hisses that she wishes she could believe her, asking how it looks to the Clan if her own kit can’t be trusted. :Moth Flight flinches, irritated that her mother is Clan leader, and everything she does must be an example to the Clan. She is unhappy that if she gets anything wrong, she is letting the whole Clan down, and feels resentment as she watches Slate fuss over her kits, betting to herself that the gray she-cat doesn’t expect them to be perfect all the time. Gorse Fur, Dust Muzzle, and Fern Leaf hurry toward them from the camp entrance, and Gorse Fur proudly notes that Moth Flight found them. Wind Runner snaps that she lost them, but Dust Muzzle’s eyes are sympathetic as he sees Moth Flight. He and Spotted Fur exchange glances, and she feels humiliated that Wind Runner has to scold her in front of every cat. :Spotted Fur seems to guess her thoughts, and suggests taking the kits back to camp where it is more sheltered. He begins to nose the kits back toward camp, and glances at Willow Tail, asking if she’s coming. The tabby growls that she will follow Red Claw’s scent to make sure that he crossed the border. Wind Runner narrows her eyes and asks if Red Claw was on their land. Moth Flight answers that he wasn’t hunting and was just lying in the sun. Wind Runner responds that there is sun in SkyClan, and orders Willow Tail to make sure he left the territory. Fern Leaf offers to go with Willow Tail, and follows her. :Moth Flight asks why they have to have so much fuss about borders, but Wind Runner silences her with a look, answering that she would understand if she had been around for the Great Battle. Moth Flight wonders why she bothers to open her mouth, and is angry as Willow Tail heads away. She suddenly remembers her plant, and thinks that she must fetch it before a rabbit eats it or the wind blows it away. She turns and begins to pad downslope, but Wind Runner snaps where she is going. Moth Flight halts, and responds that she has to find a new plant that she discovered. Wind Runner angrily mews that she won’t, and Gorse Fur tells Moth Flight that her mother wants them to go hunting together. Moth Flight’s heart sinks, but finds no point in arguing, as Wind Runner would never understand. :Dust Muzzle murmurs that hunting will put them all in a good mood, but Moth Flight disagrees. Gorse Fur sniffs the air and comments that he smells rabbit, and races across the grass with his tail in the air. Wind Runner angrily glares at Moth Flight once more, then bounds after him. Dust Muzzle comforts Moth Flight that she can’t be angry forever. Moth Flight stares at her mother as she moves speedily across the grass, and wonders why Wind Runner has to be so good at everything. Dust Muzzle darts away and calls over his shoulder that he will race her. Moth Flight hurries after her, and contemplates about her brother’s words that Wind Runner couldn’t be angry forever, but thinks to herself that with a daughter like herself, she probably can. Characters Major *Spotted Fur *Willow Tail *Silver Stripe *White Tail *Black Ear }} Minor *Slate *Wind Runner *Gorse Fur *Dust Muzzle *Fern Leaf }} Mentioned *Eagle Feather *Dew Nose *Clear Sky }} Errors :*Silver Stripe is called a tom :*White Tail is called Black Ear Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc